Grand Admiral Interitas
Grand Admiral Runidas Interitas was a naval officer in the Royal Urilian Navy, perhaps best known for being one of the key admirals that participated in the War of the Six Princes fighting for King Absentia II and, later, King Navitas. The famous Interitas Offensive, organized by him and named in his honor, brought about a series of major Royal Urilian victories during the war, but eventually ended with defeat after the decisive Battle of the Royal Moon. Before this, he was often affectionately (and with disdain) referred to as "The Little Admiral" due to his relatively short height. Born to a member of the Royal Navy General Staff and his wife, Interitas was instilled with dedication to the King, the government, and dreamt of one day joining the Royal Navy. Upon reaching his 19th year -- the limit for volunteering for service in the Armed Forces -- he joined the Navy and graduated 16th from his class of 50 students. He showed ample skill in command and was noted as an "exceptional leader" by both his educators and peers. After gradually rising through the ranks, he received the Medal of Royal Excellence, 1st Class, and later also received the Royal Urilian Order (Knight-class) for his actions in crushing the rebellion of Opulia. Eventually he was promoted to Commander and controlled the naval garrison defending his homeworld of Mindred, along with the several battalions of Marines stationed in the orbital docks. During the Idrigo-Urilian War, he was made military governor of the Mindred System (with Mindred, the only habitable planet in the system, as his headquarters). Establishing martial law, he fortified the planet, reinforced its army and marine garrisons, and heavily modified his warships to receive and take extra damage. When an Idrigan battle fleet arrived in the system -- three times the size of his own fleet -- the Urilians were prepared, and he delivered the greatest victory of the conflict while suffering insignificant casualties. Promoted to Admiral in 1472, he commanded the Urilian Home Fleet during a period of increased internal tensions that preceded the Declaration of Incapability by King Absentia's six sons. Declaring his allegiance to the King whom his father had taught for so long to love, he served as an adviser to Grand Admiral Truvium and served on his Staff during the first years of the war. Following his sacking in 1479, Interitas was promoted to his stead, commanding the entire Royal Urilian Navy. He immediately laid out plans for a massive offensive against the Six Principalities, which he launched in the beginning of 1481. From late February to early July of that year he scored a series of rapid and bold victories against the fleets of the six princes, carving a path deep and wide into enemy territory and directly threatening the enemy capital, Zhorra. With the entirety of the Royal Navy that he could spare to gather -- excluding several key units of the Royal Guard Fleet and other garrison flotillas -- he jumped to the Zhorra System, where he encountered almost the entire rebel navy. In a hard-fought and long naval battle the defenders proved victorious and, with his streak of victories finally ended, he brought his battered fleet home. Expecting demotion and possible imprisonment and even death, Interitas was instead treated kindly by King Navitas, and he retained his post as head of the Urilian Navy until several years after the end of the war in 1488.